User talk:Extremus Trekkie
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Extremus Trekkie! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "The Outcast (episode)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 22:55, September 6, 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Tasha We shouldn't read too much into stardates, as it was never said in canon how they work. The alleged discrepancy with her death is noted in the page. A tip- it's "episodes", not "chapters".--31dot 03:39, September 24, 2011 (UTC) As I said, I'm not sure how much we should read into stardates, as it may not necessarily be an error that they are out of numerical order. I was a little confused by your use of the word "chapters", though- so you can reword and put back the information you were trying to put. I'd use the comment on this issue on the Skin of Evil page as a guide. If you wish to communicate further on this issue, please post on this page, to keep the discussion in one location.--31dot 04:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Nitpicking Please note that nitpicking is not allowed on Memory Alpha. There are many production errors with Star Trek and many possible explanations; we can't list them all.--31dot 01:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I've seen Nitpicks before like in the episode Birthright, Part I. :"During Data's second vision, after he turns into a bird and flies past Noonian Soong, a member of the filming crew can be briefly seen sitting in the side corridor behind Dr. Soong." I'm sure there are some out there- with 30,000 articles we can't remove them all right away. If you see something you believe to be a nitpick per MA:NIT, feel free to suggest it for removal. --31dot 01:30, September 25, 2011 (UTC)